


Afterlife

by DonnieTZ



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Kaidan!centric, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: La vita di Kaidan dopo Shepard: i ricordi, i rimpianti e i rimorsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Clizia per il prompt!  
> L'immagine arriva da [qui](http://mrgamblinman.tumblr.com/post/122755664217/dont-leave-me-behind).

 

Kaidan osserva la bottiglia, due dita di liquido trasparente che finiranno troppo presto. Resta sdraiato sui cuscini che ancora profumano di _lui_ e si chiede quanto impiegherà l'alcool ad entrare in circolo per bene e annebbiare ogni cosa.   
Perché fa male. Troppo per respirare, per pensare, per vivere.   
La Normandy è attraccata alla Cittadella da quanto? Settimane, ormai? E Kaidan si è imprigionato nella cabina del capitano, cercando di conservare le ultime impronte di Shepard in quel mondo. Qualcuno ha portato qualcosa da mangiare, di tanto in tanto, altri hanno provato a parlargli, a strapparlo dal dolore, ma Kaidan sa che non c'è modo di uscirne, che non farà meno male, che quella soffocante sensazione stringerà e stringerà finché non ci sarà più fiato da sputare fuori.   
Ci ha provato, qualche mattino, quando sentiva di doverlo fare per _lui_. Si è alzato, è arrivato fino all'ascensore e poi, una volta fuori, le scritte sul muro l'hanno colpito in pieno viso. Quel nome che lui stesso ha messo lì, a ricordare a tutti che il comandante non c'è più, che è morto per salvarli. Che è morto per salvare lui.   
Così è sempre tornato indietro, alla bottiglia. Quello stesso whisky che Shepard gli ha portato in ospedale, quando la guerra era appena iniziata e fra loro sembrava ci fossero più ferite aperte che cicatrici. Quando era ridotto un mucchio di lividi e ossa rotte e le sue giornate si consumavano aspettando di rivederlo, di guardare dentro i suoi occhi blu e leggervi quello che ci aveva sempre letto, anche nei momenti peggiori.   
Perché si sono sempre amati, e questo pensiero ha bisogno di un altro sorso dalla bottiglia per essere mandato giù.   
 _Sempre._  
Anche se c'erano regole, limiti da non superare: Kaidan era un sottoposto, erano soldati, erano parte dell'Alleanza, un organismo più grosso di loro due soli. La morte di Ash – perché Shepard aveva dovuto scegliere e aveva scelto di salvare Kaidan, _sempre_ Kaidan, _solo_ Kaidan – era arrivata come un pugno nello stomaco e li aveva avvicinati come solo la morte può fare. C'erano stati sguardi, gesti, mai niente di esplicito, niente di troppo ovvio. Prima erano soldati, poi uomini.  
Mesi dopo, la prima Normandy era esplosa nello spazio e, ancora una volta, Shepard gli aveva ordinato di mettersi in salvo e aveva sacrificato se stesso per tutti gli altri. E Kaidan c'era passato, dal lutto, dalla perdita. Aveva fatto male, aveva annientato tutto ciò che di innocente era rimasto in lui, ma non come ora, non come averlo avuto e perso. Perché allora non l'aveva avuto _davvero_ , non si erano amati fra le lenzuola, con le stelle fuori e tutto l'universo dentro. Aveva fatto male, certo, ma era andato avanti. C'era stata vita dopo quella morte.   
Era stato felice di rivederlo, ricostruito e rattoppato da Cerberus. E si era odiato per quella debolezza, si era odiato per essere grato al nemico per averlo riportato indietro. Ma era stato stupidamente felice. Incazzato, certo, ma felice. Si erano urlati addosso, si erano allontanati, ma Kaidan aveva realizzato che non contava, che gli bastava saperlo vivo. Che la vita era sopportabile anche senza di lui, se lui se ne andava in giro nella sua corazza rossa come l'eroe che era.   
Kaidan espira, ha bisogno di un'altra bottiglia, ha bisogno di non pensare, di non ricordare.   
Invece i ricordi se ne fregano e strisciano come una malattia, invadono e distruggono quel poco che resta.   
Ricordi della guerra, quella cazzo di guerra che li aveva riportati vicini fino alla collisione. Vicini tanto da fondersi. Vicini tanto da amarsi. Quella stessa guerra che gliel'aveva strappato via, senza pietà.   
Kaidan l'aveva pregato di portarlo con lui, perché crepare in mezzo alle macerie del mondo era un'opzione migliore se lo facevano assieme.   
“Non lasciarmi indietro...”   
Lo aveva pregato, Kaidan.   
“Qualunque cosa accada, sappi che ti amo. Sempre.” era stata la risposta.  
“Ti amo anche io... fai attenzione.”  
Si erano separati da quell'incastro disperato che suonava troppo come un addio e Kaidan l'aveva saputo, con certezza allarmante, che non l'avrebbe più visto. Che quelle sarebbero state le loro ultime parole. La loro ultima dichiarazione.  
Non sa cosa ci sia, dopo la morte, non sa se _lui_ sia in un posto migliore, se esista un paradiso su misura in cui può finalmente smetterla di sacrificarsi. Quello che sa, mentre finalmente scivola nell'incoscienza di quella sbronza e fugge dai ricordi, è che non c'è vita, per Kaidan, dopo quella morte.

 


End file.
